Emily
by bttf4444
Summary: Quigley and Violet's scrapbook about Emily, the mysterious girl who appears in their dreams
1. Chapter 1

_October 26, 1985  
7:30 PM PST_

Dear Diary,

I, Violet Louisa Baudelaire, would like to tell you about a girl named Emily. My boyfriend, Quigley Webster Quagmire, also knows Emily - as does Beatrice Kit Baudelaire, the girl that we would like to adopt as our daughter.

You see, the three of us have known Emily for almost a year. She is about four years old. Sometimes, she is just like your typical little girl - and, at other times, she seems to possess a wisdom beyond her years.

The thing is, Emily does not exist in our world - or, at least, not of yet. Apparently, though, she is our future daughter. She often appears in the dreams of Beatrice, Quigley and myself. Also, at daycare, Beatrice has been caught talking to Emily. The daycare providers assume that Emily is just Beatrice's imaginary friend - but, at least, they make no such attempt to discourage Beatrice's "imagination".

She always appears to us the same way. She has long wavy hair of a blondish-brown colour, same as me - and she has Quigley's slate blue eyes and dimple. She is about three feet and six inches tall - and she always appears in a frilly pink dress, with purple lace. Her voice is very soft and sweet.

Sometimes, Quigley and I think and act as if we really are her parents - and we don't realize that we are dreaming. At other times, we know that we are dreaming. On occasion, I have had a false awakening - only to have Emily bound into my bedroom. At any rate, the dreams with her in them are always quite lucid.

Her favourite foods are typical as that of a child. She loves cake, brownies, cookies, and ice cream. Her musical tastes are maybe not as typical. She loves rock and roll music - in particular, Led Zeppelin. Now, Beatrice and Sunny are also big fans of the band - so, to us, it's not unusual. However, several have told us that Beatrice and Sunny should be listening to children's music - which neither Quig nor I see the purpose of.

One of our frequent locations is an ice cream parlour - which also appears in the dreams of Duncan, Isadora, Klaus, and Sunny. The aforementioned people have also described appearances of a violet car covered with sparkling sapphire blue polka dots. We do not own such a car, in real life - but, in our dreams, Quig and I will often drive that car... even when Emily may not appear.

Anyway, with it having been almost a year, will Emily soon be five years old - or well she be perpetually four years old? At least, until the day that... that she is born or conceived?

We plan to make a scrapbook of dreams that Quig or I have had, where she makes an appearance. Also, as Beatrice is too young to read and write, I will also mention what she tells us about her. Whenever she tells us about Emily, she always has a straight face - so we don't suspect her of telling us stories.

With due respect,  
Violet Louisa Baudelaire


	2. Chapter 2

_October 29, 1985  
7:30 PM PST_

Dear Diary,

It's me, Violet Louisa Baudelaire. It's been three days, since I made my last entry. In my last entry, I mentioned that Emily had been visiting Quig, Beatrice, and me in our dreams for almost a year. However, I do remember an appearance from Emily, from several years before.

It was back in the fall of 1981, shortly after fire was set to our mansion. We were living with Count Olaf, and being abused by him. It was on the night that Count Olaf had angrily sent Klaus, Sunny, and me to bed - after being mad that we served him and his troupe pasta puttanesca, instead of roast beef. All three of us felt so bad, we cried ourselves to sleep.

Anyway, Emily had appeared to us in our dreams. While I was a little turned off by her dress, at the time - somehow, her presence seemed soothing. She said something about how our mother loved us, and how our mother was living with her. She also assured us that, even though our lives may currently be very dreary, we must not lose hope. She also told us that we would see our mother, again - but that she would appear in a different form.

To this day, this seemed to be the only time Emily appeared in Klaus' dream - and, apparently, she had also appeared in Sunny's dream. In fact, the next day, when Klaus and I were feeling bad about our situation - Sunny had stroked my arm, and she spoke one word: "Emily". With that, Klaus and I had remembered our dream - and we then resolved to make the best of our situation. Since the Quagmires were not yet a part of our lives, Emily had not appeared to them.

Anyway, both Emily and Beatrice have been dropping a few hints that Beatrice may... may have more in common with our mother, than just a name. It appears as if Beatrice may, in fact, be the reincarnation of our mother. Perhaps, there was a reason that Beatrice was sent into our lives.

It should also be noted that Emily has indicated that she and Beatrice had been best friends for ages. She was quite vague in her detail, so we have no idea as to just what exactly "for ages" could mean. She also mentioned that Beatrice lived with her for about six months. That would be roughly the period of time between the mansion fire, and the time young Beatrice was born - the time that we like to refer to as the "Count Olaf era", when the series of unfortunate events had occurred in our lives.

Come to think of it, how does time flow for her? She seems to have some sort of odd affinity for the 1970s, which we still can't figure out. For us, of course, the 1970s were an era when our lives were happy and carefree - and we were quite blissfully unaware of the series of unfortunate events that lay ahead for us. Of course, Sunny also was not yet born. Perhaps, this might be one mystery that will remain unsolved.

As I am completing this entry, I see Beatrice talking with Emily by the tree stump. While the casual onlooker may assume that Emily is just Beatrice's imaginary friend, Quig and I know better than to believe that.

With due respect,  
Violet Louisa Baudelaire


End file.
